Reyna Ramírez-Arellano
thumb 'Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano '- córka Bellony, siostra Hylli oraz pretor Obozu Jupiter. Historia Reynę i jej siostrę Hyllę, urodziła Bellona w Puerto Rico. Mieszkały w SPA prowadzonym przez Kirke. Ich dom został zniszczony w "Morzu Potworów", przez Czarnobrodego i jego załogę, gdy Percy i Annabeth przypadkowo przekształcili ich w ludzi używając multiwitaminy Hermesa. Według Reyny, piraci zniszczyli wyspę i zemścili się na Kirke. Reyna i Hylla jako córki Bellony szybko nauczyły się używać broni, równie szybko udało im się uciec z wyspy. Ostatecznie obie siostry poszły swoimi drogami. Hylla dołączyła do Amazonek i stała się ich królową, a Reyna znalazła Obóz Jupiter i ostatecznie stała się pretorem wraz z Jasonem. Jako, że pełni tę funkcję, osoby przybywające do obozu muszą się z nią spotkać. Nico di Angelo pojawił się i prosił ją o przyjęcie Hazel do obozu, a ta zgodziła się. Frank również spotkał się z Reyną by przeprosić za to co uczynił jego pradziadek Shen Lun. Reyna powiedziała mu wtedy, że nie obchodzi ją co uczynił jego przodek i że, ocenia ludzi za ich zasady. Kiedy Percy przybył do obozu Reyna udawała, że go nie zna, choć widziała go już na wyspie Kirke. Podczas pełnienia funkcji pretora, Reynę i Jasona połączyły bliskie relacje, ale Jason zniknął, zmuszając Reynę do prowadzenia obozu samej. Oktawian (augur i krewny Apolla) bardzo naciskał na nią z wyborem nowego pretora. Zgodziła się i wyznaczyła Dzień Fortuny za dzień wyborów. Podczas gdy Oktawian przekupywał wielu herosów za poparcie go jako nowego pretora, Reyna szukała odpowiedniego zastępcy, którym okazał się Percy.thumb Charakter Reyna jest zdecydowaną i nieugiętą osobą. Jej decyzje zawsze są przemyślane i podjęte dopiero, gdy ma pewność, że są dobre dla Obozu Jupiter i jej bliskich. Nie okazuje publicznie swoich uczuć, aby posiadać reputację poważnej i zdecydowanej przywódczyni. O swoich uczuciach mówi jedynie przyjaciołom. Wygląd Percy opisuje ją, jako szesnastolatkę z ciemnymi jak obsydian oczami i błyszczącymi czarnymi włosami spiętymi w długi warkocz. Jak każdy z Obozu Jupiter ma tatuaż ze skrótem SPQR, z czterema liniami i skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią, symbolami jej matki. Jako pretor Reyna nosi purpurową togę ozdobioną złotymi medalami. Ciekawostki *Imię Reyna w języku hiszpańskim, filipińskim i francuskim oznacza "królowa". Możliwe, że to przez bycie pretorem. *Ma dwa psy - Aurum i Argentum (po łacinie złoto i srebro), które potrafią wyczuć kiedy ktoś kłamie. *Reyna posiadała pegaza Scypiona, który jest pieszczotliwie nazywany również Oscypkiem, z uwagi na jego umaszczenie. Podczas jej podróży do Starożytnych Krain został on ukąszony. Reyna sama przebiła go sztyletem by nie cierpiał. *Jej inicjały to RA-RA. Zauważył to Grover w "Domu Hadesa". *Zakochała się w Jasonie, a gdy zniknął zaczęła wzdychać do Percy'ego, jednak żaden z nich nie odwzajemnił jej uczuć *Wraz z Nico di Angelo i Trenerem Hedge'em ma przewieźć posąg Ateny Partenos na wzgórze Long Island przy Obozie Herosów, by zakończyć wojnę między Grekami, a Rzymianami. * To, że dotarła do Obozu po części zawdzięcza Percy`emu i Annabeth, bo gdyby nie oni, prawdopodobnie razem z Hyllą, wciąż pracowałyby dla Kirke. * Może po części kontrolować swoje sny. Reyna3.jpg Reyna.jpg Reyna arellano by aireenscolor-d78vvgl.jpg Hylla i Reyna.jpg REYNa.jpg Reyna by incredibru-d5vde77.jpg Reyna praetor of new rome by flockeinc-d5ocody.jpg Reyna super pretor.jpg Tumblr static reyna.png thumb|Jason i Reyna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Herosi